creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Obsidian Pauldron
Basic Information An Obsidian Pauldron is the chest-covering part of the Obsidian Armor set and reduces the damage your player character shoulders would take from Creatures' attacks - or from physical attacks dealt by melee Weapons of other players or Explosives when PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim (by default). The Obsidian Pauldron was introduced with update R31 in May 2016 and replaced the Obsidian Helmet. Obsidian Pauldrons offer 40 defense points when equipped in the shoulder armor equipment slot next to your player character model to the right side of the inventory/bag. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn; instead, your Obsidian Pauldrons will be worn invisibly, while you can select arm Costumes parts (some of which may look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. Sometimes, torso Costumes will also influence the look of your character's shoulder/s. Obsidian Armor is the second (tier) armor-type that you can craft or obtain in Creativerse. How to obtain You can craft Obsidian Pauldrons in your crafting menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), after the crafting recipe is unlocked for free by crafting or obtaining Leather Pauldrons. Obsidian Armor parts like Obsidian Pauldrons can also occasionally be found in Iron Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock and other blocks of the Lava layer, but only in complete darkness, mainly underground in long Lava layer caves that often have pools of liquid Lava in them. Sometimes, pieces of Obsidian Armor can also be obtained from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas as a rare loot after killing them or as a pet-harvest. Obsidian Pauldrons can be obtained as a random rare pet-harvest from common blue Keepas and from Soulkeepas after taming them and feeding them their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their pet window. When killing or dismissing blue Keepas and Soulkeepas, no Obsidian Armor parts will be "dropped" in their loot bags. During Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign for ca. one month around Halloween, Ghost Creatures show up at night in dark areas - Ghost Pigsies, Ghost Leafis, Ghost Chizzards and Ghost Rocksters on the surface and Ghost Mirus in Caves, mainly on the Stalactite layer underground. These Creatures can be killed with 3 hits of any Weapon and Explosive or also with 3 Gauntlet Smashes. They always drop a Ghost Loot Bag when dying, which randomly rather rarely contains 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor, Obsidian Pauldrons included. The pet-harvest of tamed Ghost Creatures does not contain any Obsidian Armor parts though. Additionally to that, Obsidian Armor parts can also occasionally be found in Ghost Loot Bags of red ghostly Idol Event Creatures and in all three tiers of Haunted Ghost Treasure chests too that spawn after Idol Events have been successfully completed. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols, Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol. Haunted Idols can be taken from Idol Login Chests every 4 hours during the Halloween month and can rather rarely be found in Ghost Loot Bags of Ghost Creatures during this time too. Infused Haunted Idols can be found in Haunted Ghost Treasure chests that will spawn as a reward after first tier Idol Events initiated by Haunted Idols have been successfully completed. Unleashed Idols can be found in Infused Haunted Ghost Treasure chests that will spawn after second tier Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols have been successfully completed. While Haunted Idols are no content of daily Login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and also Idols that can be used in Adventures will keep on working like usual and initiate Idol Events all throughout the year. Idols can also be bought throughout the year as contents of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam workshop. The Trade Item Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests, can only be traded for Halloween-themed items, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though, not at other times during the year. The Store of Creativerse does not offer any actual armor parts, but only Costumes instead that do not provide any defense points. How to unlock the crafting recipes The crafting recipe for Obsidian Pauldrons is unlocked for free by crafting or finding at least one Leather Pauldron. Leather Pauldrons in return can be crafted after the crafting recipe is unlocked for free by crafting at least one Leather Breastplate. One crafted Leather Pauldron can be obtained through the Quest "Part Of the Process" too; it's one of the early quests that QB offers players in Creativerse in order to earn free Coins and unlock the "Rookie" Badge after all 7 quests are completed. Leather Pauldrons can also occasionally be discovered in Obsidian Treasure Chests spawning on blocks of the Stalactite layer underground, or can be obtained from Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest. How to craft To craft an Obsidian Pauldron, you'll need: * 2 Miru Eyes, obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from green ordinary Mirus, found in the Fossil layer underground in dark Caves and on the Stalactite layer deeper underground, or on the surface during the night near cave-entrances. Arctic Mirus on the other hand have blue eyes that cannot be used for crafting Obsidian Armor * 2 (pieces of) Leather, obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, and only rarely from common green Leafies, BossHogs or Night Leafies and very rarely from Night Twiggies * 2 Obsidian bars made in a Forge from Obsidian Ore that can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes found in the Fossil layer underground in shallow Caves or on Mountains or can occasionally be found in Iron Treasure Chests * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Crafting or taking an Obsidian Pauldron is the requirement to unlock the crafting recipe for Iron Pauldrons. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Obsidian Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Obsidian Dreams". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Forge Ahead". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded by 20 Obsidian bars, 1 Obsidian Sword and 1 placeable Stone Treasure Chest, and this quest will also add to the Armorer Badge. Completion of this quest will then unlock the quest "Iron Will". How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (Pauldron, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Equipment Category:Quest Objectives Category:Treasure Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest